Crookshanks
by Vinchycookie
Summary: A depressed Hermione seeks companionship hoping to relieve herself from friend sickness. Who will she find it in. constructive criticizing I take very well


So today is my very depressing birthday. No I'm not some depressed girl who spends their birthday trying to depress everyone who tries to make it special. I just miss my friends and not even my birthday could make it better. I don't usually spend my time trying to extrapolate my thoughts of my friend sickness. But today was different…

"Hermione sweetie! Honey darling… come down sweetie!" yelled Mrs. Granger

Did she just use sweetie twice?

"Yes mum…" I replied.

My mom really overreacts about things like birthdays because to me it's not a big deal. A good birthday present would be to receive a letter from Harry or Ron. I would also love to maybe have a companion or at least be able to use magic. But all my mom gets me are things only prissy valley girls would love like hair extensions, earrings, and Plan Parenthood books.

I figured that it's 2011 (not following the setting of the actual story) so I will go on my Bearbook Pro. (creative huh?)

So I went on facebook to see if I had any updates from my… my… okay my cousins. This is why life out of Hogwarts is so depressing… Wow… one birthday message… fantastic…

I shut the laptop in frustration and ran downstairs… to an absolutely frightening display.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE HERMIONE!" yelled both my parents.

I tried to show enthusiasm but it just didn't show. Luckily my parents are good at covering things like disappointment up and so I don't feel the pressure of guilt weighing down on my shoulders…

"Guess what darling sweetums. We are going to the pet store!"

Did they think I was five… young enough to be impressed by captivated animals living in terrariums with artificial plants, rocks, and companions?

"Uh…great." I said glumly

We walked out on the front door. I saw a few owls which reminded me of Harry and Hogwarts. We stepped into the car and I quickly put on my IPod because I really didn't need my parents telling me about the day.

We pulled up to the pet store "Crumpets and Cats." Okay I actually knew that this place was not really called that, it's actually another underground wizard place called the Magical Menagerie. I had visited this place before. I got out of the car and saw a giant dog balloon which was absolutely contradicting considering the "name" of this store was "Crumpets and CATS." I walked in and saw really maybe two people shopping between the aisles.

"So honey… what do you want?" asked my mom.

"Uh… I'll just look around thank you very much…" I said glumly.

I looked around seeing the usually like birds, fish, turtles, and more. It all wasn't very exciting and I was bored. I looked in the goldfish tank and really the only one I saw was slowly being sucked into his "life-extending" filter. But while searching through the "Messy Mammals" section something caught my eye instantly. I saw a beautiful cat with fiery red fur and an intelligently sly demeanor on his face. When I saw him I instantly felt an attraction to him.

"He's a fine one isn't he?" said a voice.

I turned around and saw an employee. She was already holding the cat's cage key.

"So… do you want this one?" asked the lady.

"Oh uh hold on just for a moment." I said. I walked to my mom and beckoned her to enter the mammals section. She followed in through the door and waited.

The lady brought the cat out and let me hold him in my arms. He was so fluffy and cuddly. He licked my face multiple times and I smiled the first time that day. I insisted that I wanted him and I ended up purchasing him.

I carried him all the way out the car then let him sit next to me and we played with each other.

"So honey what's his name?" asked my mom curiously.

I thought about it for a minute. I couldn't really think of a name that would suit him, and I wasn't going to name him something stupid like Fluffy, Cutie Pie, or Snuggly. Then it came to me!

"Uh… Crookshanks" I said followed by a smile.

My mom eyed me curiously.

"That's an interesting name" she said.

We both laughed.


End file.
